User talk:Gears Fanatic
Hey wuts up? Gears Fanatic 21:44, 19 February 2007 award? Check the bottom of your userpage. =D Cheers, Tactical Command (COM) ( ) 02:54, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Hey thx Gears Fanatic 02:45 20 February 2007 (EST) Hey Man. Thanks for contributing. No prob Gears Fanatic 02:29, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Sup? Nice articles man --Jonahofthecavern 12:11, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Good Contributor I say you should run as UOTW next week, you are awesome. I'm a little new, so maybe I should wait a bit and see how everything works out before I do so. I think I'm going to vote for RR or nominate User:Jonahofthecavern because they did a lot of things, and definitely more than me. Pucca 02:31, 24 February 2007 (UTC) IRC Can you get on IRC, are you allowed? Yeah, my user nickname is Pucca, if you want to know, Pucca 22:45, 24 February 2007 (UTC) UOTW Ye, that would be cool. Thanks for the compliment. You should run for it too. Two things, thank you for getting a decent picture of a Theron Guard! I tried to scan mine, but it looked a bit grainy. Also, the Boomer picture you uploaded, would you mind if i crop the image abit, so we don't have Dom, Marcus and various Drones in the scene too? Cheers, --Jonahofthecavern 16:21, 26 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for voting man! Ye, I'll run for it. So i just vote for me? --Jonahofthecavern 21:25, 26 February 2007 (UTC) If I edit the support column, will it delete your post? --Jonahofthecavern 21:30, 26 February 2007 (UTC) IRC Come online! --Jonahofthecavern 19:15, 27 February 2007 (UTC) hey Dear Gears, Sorry for my late response. =D I think it's a bit too early for an FA here...but when I feel it's appropriate, I will definately take measures to make it. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 20:52, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Online Get online now if you can, i can only stay on till 7:30. Online Get online now if you can, i can only stay on till 7:30. IRC? I have to do something on XBL but in about 20 to 30 min I'll be on, Thnx for puting the time of the message. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:11, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry I have to go somewhere now. '''Darth tader,Talk to me, 21:22, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Walkthrough. Yep. I hope there's no problem with that. Nice guess. --Jonahofthecavern 21:39, 2 March 2007 (UTC) IRC Dear Gears Fanatic, No can do. I'm going out. Sorry! =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 22:37, 2 March 2007 (UTC) IRC What in the world is the IRC? O'Malley 00:12, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Beta Hey man seeming your on check out this, Main Page Beta. It's my new version of our Main Page, tell me what you think and please. I have to get off now but I might be on in half an hour to an hour later. Once raul approves of it i will put it on the main page. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:41, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Hey I'm staying on. '''Darth tader,Talk to me, 02:44, 3 March 2007 (UTC) i'm on IRC How do you access IRC? CaptainAdamGraves Excellent! Cool, you've started a Walkthrough section. I didn't bother, as I haved too many pictureas on my computer. Thank You! --Jonahofthecavern 13:36, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Get on IRC! --Jonahofthecavern 13:51, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Tick Tick Boom Please do not completley destroy my article. If you want to create a specific walktrough, then place it under a "Walktrough: Tick Tick Boom". My page is more dedicated towards the actual level and gives the option of choosing the right path. This is not for your personal walkthrough. The very nature of a wiki means that it can be editted by anybody. Please allow my version of Tick Tick Boom to remain. Excellent Sorry, mustn't have been here when that message was sent. I will not edit it while yout walkthroughs are under construction anymore. I do howecer ask that I can do all of the "Act" pages, to provide and introduction to each of your walkthrough sections. UOTW You now have a vote. --Jonahofthecavern 13:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC) American Template I have alreadyn created an American Template, it is . Hey man Hey man, get on IRC now please. thanks. IRC Please come online. --Jonahofthecavern 20:20, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Vote for New Background I don't vote for any, but I feel that the Delta Team is better, slightly. This is not a vote, just my opinion. I will not vote, as a last note. Support *Spartan 1138 *It was featured Picture. Darth tader,Talk to me, 03:06, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Oppose Comments The backgrounds are both good but I like the one with delta better than Marcus. Spartan 1138 Support Oppose Comment Its nice to be here Thanks. ill do my best to contribute. im more of a halo guy myself, but gears is awesome. too bad it was short. oh where do you guys get most of your info other than the game?--Spartan 1138 04:03, 7 March 2007 (UTC) The backgrounds are both good but I like the one with delta better than Marcus. I can be on the IRC any time between 4pm and 12:30am eastern time. --Spartan 1138 03:48, 8 March 2007 (UTC) RE: Welcome Hi Gears Fanatic, and thanks for your warm welcome. I was especially touched by your pre-emptive warning regarding vandalism. I usually find, however, that when welcoming people to my home, informing them of circumstances under which they will be escorted out makes them somewhat hesitant to take off their shoes. Perhaps this analogy will help you better welcome new contributors in future. As for this wiki, I have no idea what Gears of War is, have no desire to know, and my only contribution was editing the appalling spelling of my beloved country's name. Of course, this message was not meant to be hostile, as I'm sure was the case with your welcome. -- Manticore 10:16, 7 March 2007 (UTC) great, I have to get off now casue I'm full blown tired I fell asleep in school today and need to catch up on some sleep. If u don't mind if u can add that to my userboxes, I'm eastern. Great job tell RR and u'll get gearspoints. and did u type this on my user page. It said an IP did it so I'm checking out to see if it was u. : As for your question on my Halo account, nope, the accounts and their passwords are memorized by my computer, so all I have to do is call it up, and voila. Time Templates Sure, and I am EST By the Way. Thanks. It was a Vandal I know he is, an IP, thats actually the first time someone said I was abusive or eman. But it was a vandal. If u have a message with no sig check, "History". It will tell u the latest updates look for the latest one normally. Well I'll take care of it, it was nothing that was real just a vandal who wanted to get the edge on me for no reason. I deleted that message, it's unessary. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:43, 9 March 2007 (UTC) I'm on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:58, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Hey man Get on IRC, and try to bring Tader, and RR with you,. Hey that Ip if u didn't know is banned now for 3 months. Darth tader,Talk to me, 15:34, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Get on IRC. --Jonahofthecavern 21:09, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Sorry. PC crashed back on now. --Jonahofthecavern 21:24, 11 March 2007 (UTC) I deleted it for you. Don't worry it's fine no warnings or anything. I know what u meant. But no long titles they are anoying. Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:01, 14 March 2007 (UTC) No big deal OK Pvt. Carmine Comm 22:30, 14 March 2007 (UTC) I hope no offense was taken I just thought ur version was to hard to read Pvt. Carmine Comm 22:33, 14 March 2007 (UTC) FanFic Move Don't worry I ment to get around to that, oh yeah Raul has returned, he might be on later. go here, Forum:Page background. Thnx. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:12, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Go Ahead Go Ahead and undo the IP Edits for the articles, and put them the way you want them. Thanks. Are you on? Are you on Gears Fanatic? Get On IRC. Please get oin IRC and bring Tader with you. I'm on the past night and today I was out of town, so stautus report on the vandal and I'll take care of it ASAP. I apologize for my absnese. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:49, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Oh I know him, he did that a while ago like 2 days ago also. Darth tader,Talk to me, 22:58, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Online I am Online. Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Have a nice week and god bless:) --Sir James Paul 02:47, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Hey go here and vote for it to be a wiki, w:c:requests:Jericho. Darth tader,Talk to me, 17:57, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Go ahead Go ahead and post it. Oh that sucks If you get this, Hope to see you soon. Darth tader,Talk to me, 19:48, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Contacts For those of you who want to talk to me on IRC or here please wait until I'm available again, thank you. Logo i like it. My moms laptop is the one I use mostly, least you will be on time to time. Darth tader,Talk to me, 20:48, 21 March 2007 (UTC) I dont know i have no idea what that diff. to whatever is, and Darth_youknowwho was me. Why? Why have you edited my userpage? thanks Thanks, have we gotten any Fanon yet? Administratorship Dear Gears Fanatic, You're an admin? *RR claps* =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 00:19, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :You mean..."Rollback"? If so, then you're a semi-administrator, that is, with rollback access, but not MediaWiki nor banning accesses. =D Later. Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 00:25, 26 March 2007 (UTC) You are an Ad-mini now, our first, I'll see who did it. but ur keeping ur ad-mini status. 'Darth tader,Talk to me, 01:00, 26 March 2007 (UTC) You have You have just got rollback rights. You arent an admin, but u can do some stuff an admin can do. Ad-mini... not I logged into my friends old account, he has it too, but that isn't fair for you, so you, Pucca will be the first User to get special Rollback rights. I'll give them to you now, don't abuse them, but I know you won't. Just if you do I will ban you and revoke them, but I just have to warn you, if it's by accident it's fine. I know when it's an accident and when It's not. '''Darth tader,Talk to me, 18:54, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Hope that title wasn't too mean, but Mediawiki 1.9 is having trouble with giving rollback options so they have the Undo button for every user I guess until they fix it. Pass the word Wednesday till sunday or monday this and next week I won't be on. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:21, 27 March 2007 (UTC) I am an admin and burea too, I'll put some problems with media wiki 1.9 are cuasing some wikia problems. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:34, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Don't worry I did it sorry didn't get your message in time. Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:40, 27 March 2007 (UTC) Yes is there a problem? Darth tader,Talk to me, 00:46, 27 March 2007 (UTC) OMG! Look at my Talk Page, at the botom someone put a very inapropriate picture. Please take it off, cause for some reason it wont let me. Thanks I have banned the user who put it on there. RFA I will post an RFA(Request For adminship) on the Main Page Immediatly. Hofference Please tell me on saturday morning cause I tend to forget, thanks. Bye. I say we put the Hofference today. And I am on. IRC? what is IRC?- User:SPARTAN-410 Is the Hofference still today? And make sure to put on the Page. IRC Please. Please get on IRC now. Thank You. I'm back Got back a day early, and when users write fanon on articles just tell them it is wrong and not to say you will be banned if u do it again we don't want to be a wookieepedia. Well i'm back:P Darth tader,Talk to me, 23:12, 31 March 2007 (UTC)